Thinkin' 'Bout Things
by Lil Washu1
Summary: Ranma is trapped in a mystical prison thanks to Happousai, and can’t get until a full 24 hours pass. He decides to do a little thinking, and ends up sorting out some of his problems. One Shot. RA


Ranma is trapped in a mystical prison thanks to Happousai, and can't get until a full 24 hours pass. He decides to do a little thinking, and ends up sorting out some of his problems. One Shot. R/A ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Stupid Pervert." Ranma mutters, sitting in a small room. The walls, ceiling, and floor where white. "They weren't even his!" He growls leaning back against the wall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ranma how dare you! You should be more respectful towards your master! Now perish!" Happousai shrieked, throwing a small black object at Ranma "Your not my master you pervert!" He caught the small object, and smirked, but then frowned as it grew and enveloped him, a shocked expression on his face. "What the?!"  
  
"HA! That should give you some time to think about what you've done!" He wiped a tear from his eye, and struck a pose, "Oh my poor beauties why did he have to rip you up? Oh well, off to get some more!" He then chuckles and bounds out the window, leaving a small black pebble on the dojo floor. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"30 minutes left, nothing to do." He heaved a sigh, putting his head in his hands.  
  
Suddenly he remembered Kasumi's words from earlier, "When you get some time Ranma you should think about all these fiancée problems of yours, your hurting quite a few people by just stringing them along," At this she tossed a glance at Akane's room. "If you truly can't decide, think about what you fell when you see them, keep the one that you fell best around, it should solve a lot of the chaos around you." She then cleared the last of the dishes off the table, and headed towards the kitchen.  
  
Might as well, Okay the fiancée's are Shampoo, Akane, Ukyo, and Kodachi.  
  
Well Kodachi's easy, Crazy! She's definitely not the one. He gave a smirk. Thank god to! He gave a shudder thinking what it would be like with her as a wife.  
  
Shampoo, sure she's cute and all but, I hate the way she's always glomping and feeling me up. Plus she's a cat! She basically creeps me out. So I'd say she's not it either. Though it will be hard trying to get her to release her claim on me, considering that stupid Amazon law. He grimaced at this to. Good thing I'm not an Amazon.  
  
Ukyo. She's nice, A real good friend to. I like her a lot I guess, but only like a sister, not like a wife. Even though she's only like a sister, I'll keep her in mind, she's certainly better than the other two.  
  
Akane. She was.a tomboy, couldn't cook to save her life, but she was defanintly the one he felt best about.  
  
He put his head in his hands. Why must it be her?  
  
I guess we might be a good match, were both stubborn and like martial arts. And when she smiles it makes me feel.happy I guess. So from what Kasumi said I'm in Love with Akane. Yay.  
  
Well now I know whom I love, that's good. But what about the others? They'll probably attack me, and her. I guess I can fend them off until they stop; I am a martial artist after all.  
  
All right then I guess that's that! As he stood up the walls around him disappeared. He looked around; he was in the Tendo dojo, surrounded by the entire Tendo family, including his pop.  
  
He winked at Kasumi, and left the Dojo. Walking towards the stairs.  
  
Walking towards the room he shared with his pop he turned and looked at Akane, who had just come out of her room, gave her a kiss on cheek, murmured a quick goodnight and disappeared into his room. Leaving behind a stunned Akane with a smile on her face.  
  
The End. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So what do ya'll think? I think it's a bit cheesy, but ya know. -_-''' review Please! Flames are not accepted, but constructive criticism is! If you tell me what I did wrong I can improve it! ^_^ Now go down and push the little blue button. / / / / / / / / /  
V 


End file.
